You're My Romeo!
by SadieGirl18
Summary: Okay so this is a one-shot about Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Tori in Literature Class discussing Romeo and Juliet. Read and Review please. Tell me what you think. Chloe has a secret that Tori wants her to confess. Complete. Should I write more one-shots?


**Okay, so this is just a quick one-shot about Chloe who's in Literature Class with Derek, Simon, and Tori. And in class that day their discussing Romeo and Juliet. We'll Chloe has a secret- DUN DUN DUN- and she doesn't want anyone to know, especially Derek and Simon! But being Tori, she has to ruin and everything, and so does that darn cell phone! Okay please read and Review! This is after the Reckoning btw, spoliers people! Oh, and thank you to all that Reviewed on my othe rstory, I'm gonna get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thanks again. . . Derek Lover!**

* * *

Today in class I found out that they would be reading and discussing Romeo and Juliet.

And of course being like any other girl in that room, I was exited. I always found the whole _Star-Crossed Lovers _thing a bit exhilarating. Admitting it? Would be embarrassing. And Of course Tori had to make sure that everyone knew it, including my boyfriend of only a month.

Derek.

* * *

It was right before class started and the four of us- Derek, Simon, Tori and I- were sitting fairly close to each other in the crowded class room.

Our Literature teacher, Mr. James was pretty laid back, and he likes to have debates whenever we read a novel or a poem or in this case- a play. He liked to get us riled up, agreeing and disagreeing with each others views on things that happened in what ever we were reading that day.

As I was pulling out my notebook, ready to take notes like the little perky prepared school girl I was, Tori walked by and perched herself on the edge of my desk.

"Hey, Chlo, are you excited?"

I knew this conversation wasn't going to be leading anywhere good. It never did when I spoke to Tori when she had that little mischief glint in her eye. "E-excited?" I questioned.

She flipped her dark hair back. Rolled her eyes, most likely for dramatic effect. "Well, yeah, I mean it's Romeo and Juliet. And don't you like love movies and books and things? Aren't plays somewhere in that category?"

"Umm. . ."

"Leave her alone, Tori," Derek's low voice barely reached from his desk to mine, and we're only a foot away, but it was commanding, menacing. I loved how he always looked out for me. he'd earn a kiss for that later.

Tori laughed. "Shut up, Wolf Boy," she said, whispering the last part so only the three of us could hear. "I bet your little girlfriend here is a closet romance buff. And I have no doubt that the Titanic and Moulin Rouge are at the of your movie list."

"Chloe isn't into that sort of thing." Simon's voice startled me from behind as he leaned forward on his desk that was behind Derek's. "She likes action movies Like the Hulk and Terminator, not any of that Romance garbage that you watch Tori."

Simon was smirking at Tori, while Derek was smiling encouragingly at me, and I couldn't help but give a small smile back.

All around us all the other students were arguing about Romeo and Juliet being one of the best love story's ever written. I couldn't believe they were bickering over something like this and Mr. James wasn't even in the room yet, asking us debate about it.

I tuned back into our little argument. Ever since Simon and Tori found out that they were brother and sister, they argued constantly and about the stupidest things too. Like Tori's all like- "_Simon can you stop leaving the toilet seat up! I'm a girl, okay, A GIRL! I don't need this_!" And he would retort with- "_Well maybe I would if you'd stop leaving your bras all over the place, I mean come on, does it really need to be air dried on the middle kitchen table like a freaking center piece? I eat there_!"

And don't even get me started on the physical abuse. Simon's always throwing Tori into a knock back spell, and then whenever Tori wants to watch her Soaps she'll trap Simon in a binding spell and grab the remote right out of his hand. Sometimes it's very hard living in a house with a pair of siblings' who had supernatural powers. 

_Sighs._

Suddenly the classroom door opened.

Tori slid into her seat in front of me, and Mr. James waltz in the classroom in a very nice clean cut outfit, that probably costs' more than my entire weeks worth of allowance. Most people think he's gay, but I just think he's a great teacher with an enthusiasm for challenging our minds, and a great sense of fashion.

All in all he's a really nice guy.

"Sorry, I'm late! Got held up in the Starbucks line. I'm gonna start protesting that they get a drive-thru installed."

Everyone chuckled.

He also is extremely hyper-active.

Mr. James rushed over to his messy desk, and took off his sun-glasses, set down his coffee cup on what I think was our test papers that we took last week. He then took a book out of his desk and smiled. "Okay, here we are- Romeo and Juliet! Some say one of the greatest love story's ever told, others say just a pair of suicidal-hormonal induced teenagers who couldn't of had even the slightest clue of what real love was at there age. Well, we are here to voice our opinions here people!" He scanned around the room, making sure all eyes were on him before he continued. "We'll start off easy. '_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.'_ In plain English what does that mean. . . Victoria?"

Tori piped up in her seat. I knew she was smiling. She loved the attention. "It means that Juliet's Window is the East and she is the rising Sun."

"Correct, correct. Okay we all know the main stuff here, Juliet was a Capulet, Romeo a Montague. And the two families have been at war with each other for some time now, yet somehow a member from each party end up falling in love, and with a few misunderstandings, an unwanted marriage, the oppositions of their families, the two both end up committing suicide. It's rather tragic, but thus far it is still a beautiful love story."

It was quiet, so quiet that excuse the pun- you could hear a pin drop- and then everyone started talking at once.

"It's a waste of time!" A kid in the back with a mohawk shouted.

"If they would of just sat down and had a rational conversation, then the whole death thing could have been avoided," another said.

Tori of course being the loud mouth she is stood up and whistled, loud. "Hey, I can't hear!"

Mr. James winced, and waved for her to sit back down. "Thank you, Victoria, please take your seat. Everyone will get a chance to talk, just raise your hand."

Simon raised his hand, almost uneasily. "I think the whole thing is pretty stupid. I mean so her parents want her to marry someone else, she could of said no. I don't think they could of forced her to marry him, aren't there laws against that sort of thing?"

Tori's hand shot up so fast, and she advanced on Simon. "It's a play, Simon, it's not real, and there had to be something in the way of their happily ever after, they needed conflict, duh!"

"I agree with Simon," Derek said, raising his hand as slowly as an after thought. "I think the whole thing makes no real sense, and the way they talk isn't even legible."

"It is too legible, you just have to have the mind and determination to be able to understand something that beautiful!" Tori glared at Derek, her voice was raised, and if you were sitting close enough like I was, you could see the tiny little sparks that were coming from her finger tips.

Derek, Simon and I saw them at the same time.

My eyes widened.

Derek growled lowly, probably because she was so close to me and he didn't want me getting injured (I know, he's so sweet!)

Simon hissed, "Tori you idiot, calm down!"

Tori, got a hold of herself, and breathed deeply through her mouth. We were just lucky no one had seen it, otherwise we would have had to go on the run again after just settling down.

Mr. James clapped his hands together. "I'm happy we're all getting riled up here. We've got our brains working today people. Let's see, who do I want to ask a question? Hmm. . ." I could see him looking around the room.

_Please don't let it be me, please, please, please not me! _

"Chloe! You seem really quiet today, lets see what you say about this quote. You ready? Here it is- '_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound, art thou Romeo, and a Montague?' _What do you think about that Chloe?"

By now I was sweating nervously. "Um. . . I-I, uh, I think that it was. . . Nice?"

I knew that Mr. James and probably the rest of the class were giving me blank stares.

"I know that it's nice, Chloe, but what else do you think about it, give me your honest opinion here. Elaborate a little more."

_Right. Speak Chloe. Tell them what you think. _

I shot a nervous look at Derek and he gave me a confused one back. "What's wrong, Chloe?" he whispered lowly, so only I could hear. "Just tell him you didn't like it. Tell him that you think the whole tragic love story sucks."

I nodded, to myself more than him.

Then Tori turned around and had to ruin it. "Come on, you know that you loved it! You probably tore that whole play apart in your mind and played it word by word, scene for scene and fantasized about the whole ordeal!"

I mumbled something illegible, and looked down at my hands that were twisting nervously on my desk.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Speak up, Chloe! We can't heard you!"

Tori was really getting on my nerves now.

And when I was really mad there was no stopping me from telling someone off.

"You know what, Tori? You have no idea what you're talking about! I don't like Romeo and Juliet, it's retarded! I thought it was soo stupid when they both killed themselves just because they weren't going to be together anymore! And you know what else I think about it? I think that Romeo and Juliet are-"

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles! **

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet! **

**And I was crying on the staircase! Begging you please don't go. . .! **

**And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone! **

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run! **

**You'll be the prince andI'll be the princes! **

**It's a love story baby just say yes. . .!!!**

My cell-phone was going off to the ring tone Love Story by Taylor Swift, and by now everyone knew the truth. . .

I was. . .

a . . .

omg!

ROMEO AND JULIET FAN!

I loved romances and crazy tragedies that left me up at night bawling my eyes out wishing I had someone like Romeo that would kill himself just because I was gone and he wouldn't be able to love in a world that I no longer existed in.

When the song subsided, I finally looked up at everyone.

Mr. James was grinning.

Simon looked bewildered.

Tori was smirking.

And Derek, looked sort of shocked and hurt, probably because I lied.

I knew that I was going to given a big lecture later, by him, on how we shouldn't lie to each other, and how having different views on things will just make our relationship more interesting. We'll argue a little more on it and then I give him my best pout that I have mastered just for those occasions where he's upset with me.

I'll flutter my eyelashes and lean forward just enough so I can feel the heat radiating off of him and say in a soft, "_Are you mad at me Derek_?"

He'll most likely get flustered and shake his head repeatedly. And when he finally gets a hold of himself he'll sigh while placing a warm hand on my hip, pulling me closer, "_No_," he'd whisper, while leaning down slightly, but not far enough so I won't be able to reach him. He'd tease me. "_I'm not mad_." And I'd be able to hear the smile his husky voice right before his warm lips touched mine in a long kiss that would probably go on until Simon or Tori interrupted us by their constant fighting, and we'd both sigh, while pulling apart, giving each other a look, and then going and stopping them before they killed each other.

That's how it'd probably go later on. And it was those moments, those sweet moments that I looked forward to.

But for now I looked Derek in the eye. He had the most dazzling green eyes, and I just stared at them for a minute before giving him a smile and whispering just loud enough for only his ears to be able to catch, "You're my Romeo."


End file.
